Operation: MIDWAY
by trickquestion
Summary: Following the events of Operation: M.A.R.R.Y.I.N.G., King Sandy and his new Queen, Mushi Sanban, recurit Heinrich Von Marzipan in the search for Rainbow Monkey Island. WHat do they want, and can Sector V stop them in time?
1. Chapter 1

Codename Kids Next Door

Operation: M.I.D.W.A.Y.

Marvelous.

Island.

Draws

Wildly

Adventurous

Youth

(Line break here)

"Zer is a legend," a male voice with a German accent begins, "of a marvelous island, vhere Rainbow Monkeys are living, breathing creatures." a picture, drawn on a brown parchment paper, appears of Rainbow Monkeys playing in a jungle.

"Zhis island was supposidly home to zhe best sugarcane in zhe world, and zhe Rainbow Monkeys were said to be masters at crafting zhe sugarcane into some of the finest candies in zhe world." the picture changes to a group of Rainbow Monkey's grinding up sugarcane plants.

"Being lovers of all things sweet, zhe Rainbow Monkeys stored the sugary treats inside a hidden temple deep in zhe island's jungle, as a tribute to their gods." the picture changed again to a procession of Rainbow Monkeys carrying loads of delicous looking candy into a massive jungle temple.

"But zhen, War came to the island. Zhe American Navy built a base on the island, which was attacked as part of a massive war sweeping the globe. Frightened by zhe horror of battle, zhe Rainbow Monkeys flead deep into the jungle." this last paragraph was spoken with a faint undertone of shame, barely noticable unless one was paying very close attention. The picture had shifted to a group of Rainbow Monkeys fleeing into the jungle as bombs dropped and ships burned around them.

The scene changes to the child villain soda bar, where Heinrich Von Marzipan is shown to have narrirated the story to Mushi and King Sandy, both of which were drinking soda through a straw out of one glass. "Various shipwreck sailors and castaways have claimed to have zeen the Rainbow Monkeys, ranting and raving zhat they had evolved backverds and become simplistic savages, and to zis day, no one has discovered the location of the Lost Candy Temple of Rainbow Monkey Island."

"Well, that is about to change Mr. Marzipan. I know for a fact that the legend is true." Mushi said back. "And you are going to help me and Sandy find it."

"Velly. Humor me." Heinrich replied.

"Gladly. Before me and my sister had our... falling out, she would tell me all about her missions. One of the stories she told me was of how an evil adult tricked her into using her unique ability to sniff out Rainbow Monkeys to find an island that was full of real, living Rainbow Monkeys." Mushi explained.

"Interesting." Heinrich said while cupping his chin with his hand. "How exactly do you propose we reach zhis island?" he asked.

"Although my queen has many talents, the ability to smell Rainbow Monkeys is not one of them." Sandy stated. "We do, however, have the location of the airship that was used to reach Rainbow Monkey Island. After Numbah 3 used it to return to her sector tree house, the captured airship was sent to Sector W."

"The plan is for us to break in, take the ship, AND FIND THAT ISLAND!" Mushi exclaimed.

"Ve are talking about taking on an entire sector of KND operatives, possibly zhe entire organization. I am not sure zhis is a risk I'm willing to take..." Heinrich said slowly.

"Did I mention me and Sandy only want the real Rainbow Monkeys. The entire candy stash is yours." Mushi added quickly.

"I'M IN!"

Transmission interrupted...


	2. Chapter 2

...Transmission re-established

It was just an ordinary day for Sector W of the Kids Next Door. No villains were attacking (yet) and no missions where avaliable, so the three operatives where just lounging about.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Sonya, go get the door." ordered Numbah 363 from his spot on the couch.

"Why don't you get it Harvey!" shot back Sonya, or Numbah 83.

"Because I'm the team leader and I'm ordering you to do it!" the buck toothed child yelled back.

"Chill guys. I'll get it." Spoke up Lee, or Numbah 84, as he headed towards the door.

"Why can't you be more like Numbah 84, 83? He respects his leader and knows I need to save my streangth for fighting adult tyranny!" 363 chided. Numbah 83 just rolled her eyes at this.

By now, Lee had reached the door, when he opened it, he saw a small Japanese girl in a Skunky Scout uniform holding a wagon which carried a large box with the words "Skunky Scout" written on it in poor handwriting.

"Skunky Scout Cookies!" she exclamied happily.

"No thanks." Lee said, and began to close the door.

"Wait, wait!" the "scout" interjected. "We're having a sale, all KND operatives get half off. This whole box is yours for just five dollars!" she shouted.

"That whole thing for five dollars!" Numbah 363 exclaimed. "Lee, buy it! That's an order!"

"Fine, fine." he says while digging a five out of his pocket. After paying the girl, he went to pick up the box, then paused for a second. "Do i know you from somewhere?" he asked.

The "scout" looked nervous. "Who, me? No, you don't know me from anywhere!" she said quickly. Lee just shrugged and carried the box inside, grunting with difficulty. The KND operatives gathered around the box, grinning with anticpation of the sugary goodness that waited within.

As soon as they broke the tape seal on the packing, Heinrich and Sandy burst from the box and attacked. Lee and Sonya were quickly taken out, and just as 363 had drawn his sidearm, Mushi kicked the door down and pinned the sector leader to the wall with a barrage of crayons.

Sandy and Heinrich began tying up Numbahs 83 and 84 with licoricse, while Mushi walked over to the immobolised 363. "Okay bub, where's the Rainbow Monkey airship that got transfered from Sector V!" she demanded.

"I'm not telling you anything!" he yelled back. Mushi just got a devious look on her face.

"Not even if I do... this?" she asked sweetly while softly poking Harvey's forehead.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he immidiatly exploded.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THE SHIP IS!" Mushi shouted back. When Harvey remained quiet, she started poking him over and over again, until finally, he snapped.

"ALLRIGHT ALREADY, YOU WIN!" he screamed. "Just get your dirty fingers off of me!"

"Much better." Mushi responded, her voice full of sunshine and happiness once more.

A few minutes later the Rainbow Monkey airship rises Sector W's hanger and takes off into the sunset.

"Next stop, Rainbow Monkey Island!"

Transmission interrupted...


End file.
